Hunter's Remains
by crazygirl4132
Summary: Zero meets someone who he has a lot in common with, both of their families were killed by a pureblood vampire, but not the same one. She is everything that he wishes he could be: smart, a good fighter, strong and she isn't afraid of anything.
1. The Attack

"Luna! Where are you?" My twin sister called and I landed on the ground right behind her.

"I'm right here Yume, there's no need to yell," I said smirking as she whipped around and nearly screamed.

"Don't do that Luna!" she yelled pushing me.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," I said scratching the back of my neck, smiling.

"Why do you always wear those red bands and crosses?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Force of habit I guess, come on mom is probably looking for us," I said turning around, and then suddenly I heard a scream from the house.

"MOM!" we yelled at the same time and ran towards the house. We saw both of our parents dead and bleeding with someone standing over them. They had a lust for blood, I could tell by looking at him. His eyes were a crimson that matched the blood around his mouth and hands with blood dripping from his fangs. I started pushing Yume out the back door, making sure I kept my eyes on the vampire.

"Mmmm I smell fresh meat!" He said looking at us.

"RUN YUME!" I yelled and we both ran out of the house with him after us. He jumped down in front of Yume and licked his lips.

"Hmm this one looks so delicious!" He went to grab her when I jumped up above Yume and kicked him doing a back flip landing next to her.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister," I said between gritted teeth.

"But she looks so tasty, just a sip," he said walking towards Yume and I punched his jaw, causing it to break.

"Yume, get our weapons," I said glaring at him.

"Right!" she said and ran as fast as she could to the house, he bit my neck and I heard him drinking my blood, scowling I elbowed him in the nose causing it to break and him to let go. Yume was running towards us when he jumped over me and shoved his hand through her chest. A fire burned inside of me and I felt tears running down me cheeks, my fists and jaw clenched as I watched him lick the blood off his hand.

"Now it's your turn," he said turning to me and I ran towards him sliding between his legs and grabbing my sword from Yume's arms. Not daring to look at her for fear that he will kill me and so many other people if I don't kill him now. I unsheathed it and chopped him into bits making sure he was dead. When I was done I dropped to my knees and looked at my sister's body, my face already streaked with tears.


	2. A New Home

I called the hunter's society and told them what had happened; they told me that they would send someone over to take care of me. I packed two duffle bags, grabbed my sword and looked around. I decided to grab my sister's staff and a family picture. The front door opened and I saw a man with glasses and his hair pulled back.

"Hello, you must be Kuro Luna, my name is Kaien Cross."

"Nice to meet you, please excuse the mess-" I was about to say I was busy packing when he interrupted me.

"There's no need to apologize, you had no control and I know how you feel."

"You do?" I asked and he nodded.

"I too have lost someone dear to me and I know someone else whose family was killed by a vampire."

"Oh, so where am I going to be going?"

"You going to be coming with me, I have room at my house," I looked at him funny but shrugged, _It's better than nothing I suppose, I thought. "So are these your things?" he asked and I nodded picking them up and putting them into the car. We drove to his house and I grabbed my bags following him to the house. He opened the door and a girl who looked like she was a year younger than me greeted us. "Yuki, this is Kuro Luna, her family was attacked by a bad vampire like Zero's, and I want you to look after her." She nodded and walked over to me._

"_Hello, my name is Yuki, are you alright?"_

"_Hi Yuki, yea I'm alright and I killed the vampire that attacked my family." I said smugly, but then I remembered seeing my family dead and I looked down sadly._

"_What's wrong?" Yuki asked and I shook my head whipping away the tears that came to my eyes._

"_Yuki, why don't you show her to her room, she'll have the guest room," he said nicely, she nodded and I followed her to my new room. I dropped my stuff off and she gave me the grand tour where I met Kiryu Zero, another person that Cross-sama is looking after. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up, then I looked at my reflection and put my hand on the bite mark that was now on my neck. _

"_You got bit by that pureblood didn't you," Cross-sama asked and I nodded. He went over to the cupboard, grabbed a large, square band-aid and put it on my neck. "Leave that there until the fang marks are gone," he said and I nodded. "You know, you are a lot like Zero, why don't you go talk to him?"_

"_Ok," I said, went to Zero's room and knocked._

"_Come in," I heard him say quietly. I opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed._

"_Hi Zero," I said quietly, standing in front of him._

"_Hi, what happened to your neck?" I took off the band-aid and showed him, his eyes grew a little bit. "You were bit too?" I nodded. "I guess he was right, we are a lot alike." I nodded again and lightly blushed, but it was kinda dark so he didn't see._

"_I'm sorry about what happened to your family."_

"_Thanks, I'm sorry about yours too, but at least you killed the one who did it," he said looking down and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_Hey it's ok, you'll get that vampire eventually and maybe if you want that is I could help you," I said trying to hide my blush. He looked up at me with his sad eyes and smiled a little._

"_Thank-you Luna, by the way how did you stop that vampire from drinking so much blood?"_

"_Well, when he was biting my neck I elbowed him in the face and broke his nose," I said smiling._

"_Wow and you weren't scared?" I shrugged._

"_I was until he started to go after my twin sister Yume-" I trailed off and looked down, tears coming to my eyes._

"_Luna, are you ok?" he asked standing up and putting his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head and he hugged me as I cried._

"_He killed her; it was too late for me to stop him. He was just too fast and I didn't think he was going to jump over me to get to her." He stood there hugging me, trying to comfort me by saying things like it wasn't my fault. He was right, what more could I have done? When I finally stopped crying he asked if I was alright and I nodded. He then told me about how his family was killed and then it was my turn to comfort him. We both came from a family of Vampire Hunters, who were killed by a pureblood and we were both bitten by a pureblood. It was somewhat scary, how much alike we are I mean._


	3. Kaname Kuran

When I met Kaname for the first time it was…horrible in the eyes of everyone except for Zero and me. We just finished eating dinner and I volunteered to wash the dishes, I was halfway done when I heard the door open and close. Then I heard Yuki yell someone's name and they were talking. After the door had closed though, I had frozen. _Oh god, I thought he was dead! No wait it can't be him. I made sure of it! I chopped him into tiny pieces!_ I thought frantically and I slowly walked over to the doorframe to the kitchen. _Their backs are to me, good! Now all I have to do is make it to my room without being noticed-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Yuki saying, "Hey Luna, there is someone I want you to meet!" she pulled my arm excitingly towards the vampire while I tried to release her grip from me so I can make a run for it. _Dang she has one strong grip!_ Eventually she managed to pull me into the living room, causing every hope I had for escape to shatter. "Kaname this is Kuro Luna, Luna this is Kuran Kaname," she said sweetly. The vampire turned his head towards me (he was sitting on the couch with his back facing me) he had brownish-red eyes and about shoulder length hair and he had a small smile on his face, while me on the other hand had a look of disgust on mine.

"Nice to meet you," he said and I nodded in return.

"Luna, don't be so rude!" Cross-sama said cheerfully.

"At least she's taking it better than Kiryu; he stabbed me with a butter knife."

"Would you like me to do something like that to you vampire?" I asked sweetly and said the vampire angrily.

"Luna!" Cross-sama said shocked.

"No that won't be necessary," Kuran said politely with a small smile.

"Luna what is your problem?" Cross-sama asked still shocked.

"He looks just like the one that killed my family! The one who killed my best friend, my sister!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes. Both of their eyes had widened and Kaname was the first to respond.

"So you're the one who had killed my brother? The little vampire hunter who chopped him into bits?"

"That's right," I said smugly, putting my hands on my hips. I was ready for anything he might try to do; I had my sister's staff on my leg (kind of like how Yuki has hers when she is older).

"I see, well then if you're so high and mighty then you won't have a problem fighting me," he said standing up facing me and I smirked.

"I guess not, oh and by the way you might want to get something for the bloody nose you're going to get," I said still smirking. This made him angry he snarled and looked at Cross-sama who had just sighed.

"Alright, let's take it outside. The rules are no killing, no weapons, no biting, no powers and it's over on my call, now I want you both to put on some protective gear."

"I'll be fine," I said, glad I can get some action in my life again.

"Hmm don't be so sure," he said smirking. Therefore, we had no protective gear and I handed over my sister's staff. Yuki, Zero and Cross-san went off to the sidelines, not one of them knowing what the outcome could be (Yuki and Zero didn't know why they were fighting; they still didn't know who killed Luna's family).

We were in our stances and Cross-sama told us to begin. He ran towards me and I did a flip over his head, landing behind him. Before he had the chance to turn around I kicked his back and he went flying towards the nearest tree. I smirked and got back into my stance, "What you can't take a little girl Kuran?" I asked teasingly and he scowled at me and got up. He quickly appeared behind me and I elbowed him in the face just as I had done when his brother was drinking my blood. He stumbled backwards, hands covering his bloody nose and Cross-sama declared me the winner. "I told you to get something for that bloody nose, I guess you don't listen." I said turning away and walking towards Zero whose jaw had dropped. Yuki and Cross-sama were trying to help Kaname.

"How did you know I was behind you?" he asked amazed, his nose still bleeding.

"Because I know how people fight, if they quickly get out of your sight while the fight is still going then that means they're going to sneak up behind you. When you got out of my sight thinking you had the advantage-which you didn't- you snuck up behind me planning an attack when instead you got a face full of elbow," I said smirking at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Smart, I thought you were all bark and no bite," Kaname admitted.

"Well you thought wrong, when I make a threat I mean it, I can promise you that." I walked towards the house, to go finish the dishes when I heard Zero run up to me.

"Wow Luna-chan that was amazing! I didn't know you could fight like that! I mean I kinda figured since you said you killed that vampire before and that you said you fought him off to protect your sister." I smiled and thanked him. Once inside Zero helped me finish the dishes and when they came in and Kaname's face was all bloody I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "What is it Luna?"

"I warned him about the bloody nose but did he listen to me? No, that and it's funny that a vampire came out of a fight all bloody against an 11 year old girl who doesn't even have a scratch on her." He thought about it for a moment and chuckled. "Hmm I have the sudden urge to pull a Jack Sparrow," I walked into the living room with a grin on my face.

"What?" Kaname asked whipping the blood off his face.

"You will always remember this as the day where you almost beat Kuro Luna!" I said in the same way as Captain Jack would say it. I chuckled at the confused look on Kaname's face; I turned around and skipped back to the kitchen where Zero and I were laughing like crazy. Then yelling loud enough so they could hear it I said, "CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW RULES! GO PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN WOOT!" This made Zero and me laugh even harder, we were laughing so bad we were rolling on the floor clutching our stomachs. A few minutes later Cross-sama walked in frowning at us causing us to stop immediately, he wasn't the person to mess with when he's angry. We looked up at him and I gulped (very loudly I might add), I smiled nervously and said, "Hey Cross-sama what's up?"

"Luna I want you to apologize to Kaname for what you've done."

"But we were fighting, something that he suggested and I happened to take the offensive and use my brain when he was sneaking up behind me."

"Yes but you didn't have to rub it in and gloat about it!" he said/yelled angrily and I looked down guiltily.

"Sorry sir."

"Now apologize to Kaname-san."

"Yes sir," I said sadly and I dragged my feet to the living room while still looking down. "Kaname-sama?"

"What do you want?" he asked coldly and I nearly cringed from hearing the hate and anger in his voice.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior tonight, I had no reason to gloat like that and I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself from pulling a Captain Jack Sparrow. Please forgive me Kaname-sama," I said knowing Cross-sama was watching from the other room, even though it nearly killed me for apologizing for something that any other Pirates of the Caribbean fan would've done. I looked up and saw him with a shocked expression on his face. I saw him look over to where Cross-sama was and then looked at me again only the shock was gone from his face, it was expression-less and he nodded.

"Now Luna go to your room," Cross-sama demanded.

"Yes Cross-sama," I said quietly and with my head hung I dragged my feet to my room and laid down on my bed. About a minute later there was a knock on the doorframe and I said without opening my eyes, "come in."

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was being a sore loser," Kaname said standing at the foot of my bed.

"It's ok, you were probably still in shock after what I did, especially at my response to your question," I said spread out on my bed facing the ceiling with my eyes still closed.

"Yea, I didn't expect someone of your age to know all that, let alone speak like that."

"Thank-you?" I said questioningly and he chuckled. This caused me to sit up and look at him confused. "What's so funny?"

"I was complimenting you."

"Yea I got that but what confused me was that you didn't think I could speak like that or know that, especially since you experienced first hand how advanced I was based on my age." He shrugged and smiled nicely.

"How old are you again?"

"I'll be twelve on February 14th, why?"

"You act like you're older," he said and I shrugged.

"I was always the mature one between me and my sister."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family," he said looking sincere.

"Sorry about what happened to your brother," I said looking just as sincere but I thought, _Well I'm sorry about him attacking my family and making me angry, I'm definitely not sorry about killing him, he deserved it._

"Me too, I just wish you didn't have to kill him." I was about to protest but he cut me off. "I meant I wish you weren't put in that situation where you had to in order to survive and get revenge on your family."

"Oh me too."

"Goodbye Luna," he said turning and walking to the door.

"Goodbye Kaname-sama," I said before he left my room, _you stupid naïve vampire. There's no way I believe that nice act, not after seeing how you are when you're angry. I'm watching you Kuran Kaname. I smirked at that thought and how good of an actor I am._

"_Luna what are you thinking?" Zero yelled walking into my room, turning on the light and closing the door._

"_What do you mean Zero?" I asked as he sat on my bed on his knees and I crossed my legs._

"_I mean how can you be nice to that vampire?" he asked only a little quieter and I smiled._

"_Easy, it's called acting," I said simply and he looked at me confused._

"_You-you were acting?" he asked still confused and I smiled._

"_Cross-sama told me to apologize for what I did, even though any other Pirates of the Caribbean fan would've done it and I decided to keep up the guilt trip. So when he came in here to apologize I was pretending to be nice so that way he can somewhat trust me. Building alliances can sometimes lead to great things Zero, that's what my father had taught me and it hadn't backfired on him so hopefully it won't backfire on me," I explained and he nodded._

"_I guess I understand, keep your friends close and your enemies closer right?" I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Exactly, but keep your best friends closest to your heart so they always have your back."_

"_Right, got it, we're friends right?" I nodded again and hugged him._

"_Truth be told, you're my best friend Zero."_

"_You're my best friend too Luna. Hey may I ask you something?" he asked letting go of me and I nodded. "Luna, why did you and that vampire get into a fight?" I looked down, unsure of whether I should tell him or not and after a minute of thinking I decided to tell him everything that had happened when I had met Kaname. He was shocked and angry about how it was Kaname's brother who did this to me but smiled at how easily I had defeated the pureblood._


	4. Cross Academy

Four years had passed and now Yuki, Zero and I are the guardians of the school, keeping the night class's secret, while during that time Zero and I were slowly changing into vampires. As much as we hated it, we had to stop all the crazy fan girls from mauling the vampires, so as Yuki was holding off the girls I started to get angry at all of their screaming and pushing.

"Alright that's enough! Get into two lines now!" I yelled holding back a growl. They quickly went into two lines like I had told them to, but they were whispering things like 'what's her problem?' and 'she doesn't have to be so mean.' Smirking at these comments I stood in front of them saying, "Thank-you, now when the Night Class walks by I want you to keep you traps shut, do I make myself clear?" They looked at me like I was going to eat them and they nodded quietly. "Good, now then stay in line and be quiet because here they come," I said getting more nods as the gates opened. When the vampires walked by Yuki's group started acting like they were actors on the red carpet while my group were standing quietly in their line. I shot a glare at the girls from Yuki's side and they immediately acted like my group.

As the Night Class walked by Aido Hanabusa looked around disappointingly, walked over to his cousin, and whispered, "What crawled up Luna's skirt?" I turned around and glared at him.

"I heard that Hanabusa!" I said angrily and he ran to class as quickly as his feet could carry him.

"Maybe now he'll shut up, thanks Luna," Kain Akatsuki said in his monotone voice.

"No problem Akatsuki," I said turning back to my group. Although nobody had figured out my secret Kaname still hates me, especially since I tend to embarrass him about that day. As Kaname walked past us he thanked Yuki and glared at the back of my head. "You know it's impolite to stare," I pointed out to Kaname who scowled and went to class. I looked over at his retreating figure and giggled, _I still piss him off and I don't even try._

"Alright girls now go back to your dorms," Yuki instructed and when everyone started to complain I stepped in.

"Go to your dorms now!" I said in a low voice and they scattered. I heard some laughing from the side and when I looked over I saw Zero leaning up against a tree. "What's so funny?" I asked innocently and he just shook his head.

"You, you're like a wolf and those girls are afraid to be your dinner." I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Come on you two, we have to start patrolling!" Yuki said and we rolled our eyes.

"Yea I'll get right to it, and later when the moon is up I'll howl at it like the good little wolf I am," I said sweetly and sarcastically. I turned around and started skipping towards the courtyard, leaving behind two smiling disciplinary committee members.

**Zero's POV**

Once Luna was out of earshot Yuki decided to point something out, "You like Luna don't you Zero?"

I looked over at her and sighed, "Am I that obvious?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No it's just that, you look up to her and when she compliments you I see you blush, very lightly but a blush none the less." I looked at the ground thinking _I wonder if Luna had noticed. I mean if Yuki notices then everyone must notice, ugh that means everyone knows about my crush on Luna, even those blood-sucking leeches. _I groaned and started to walk away thinking how much of an idiot I was for basically letting everyone know about my feelings for Luna. "You know Zero the only way anyone would notice you blushing is if they actually tried looking."

"Then how did you see it?" I asked relieved that nobody else knows.

"Well I watch you to see how you react since you do look up to her."

"Yea, she's basically everything that I wish I could be: fearless, strong, fast, a good fighter, a leader, and she doesn't let anyone mess with her." Yuki looked at me smiling and nodding.

"Well I'm going to go patrol, see you later Zero," she said walking away leaving me in front of the gates.

**Luna's POV**

I skipped all the way to the fountain where I can always sit and stare at the stars above. I felt the presence of two people standing about 5 feet away from me. "Beautiful night isn't it?" I asked smiling.

"Indeed it is," said a voice that I knew only belonged to Kaname.

"But not as beautiful as you Luna-chan!" I heard Hanabusa say cheerfully.

"Why thank-you Aido, so what brings you two around here?" I asked turning to face them.

"I should be asking you the same thing, shouldn't you be patrolling?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow.

"I should be but I just came to watch the stars. So then I should probably leave you two for your date, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel," I said smiling as I stood up and when I looked at them they both had an angry look on their faces.

"I am NOT gay," Kaname said angrily.

"Neither am I!" Hanabusa said a little angry.

"Well if you two aren't here for a date then what are you doing here for? Hanabusa is normally around Akatsuki and you're normally around either Yuki or Takuma."

"We came here to talk do you have a problem about that?" Kuran asked in a rude tone.

"Not really I was just curious, jeez Kaname you're getting angry fairly quickly. Just like when we first met, that was an interesting day, don't you agree?" He started to glare at me and he shook his head. "Well, I think I'm going to go patrol now, later Hanabusa. Adios el presidente," I said saluting to him and skipping off in the direction that they're facing singing, "da da dada da dada dada dada da." (you know the president's theme, she was singing that)

**Aido's POV**

I watched Luna as she left and when I looked over at Kaname-sama his fists were clenched and he was glaring in her direction. "I hate her SO much!" he said through clenched teeth and I was getting really scared/nervous.

"Kaname-sama? Ar-are you alright?" I asked hesitantly and when he turned to me, I saw a fire in his eyes. I flinched and tried to cover my head, knowing that he'll slap me and possibly even kill me. _**SMACK! **_He backhanded my face so hard I flew a few feet and I yelped in pain.

"Let's go Aido, we have to get back to class," he said in his normal voice and started to walk away. I nodded and chased after him not wanting to make him any angrier than what he just was, if that was even possible.

**Luna's POV**

I walked across the top of the building where the night class was in session saying to myself, "Oh how I love making Kuran angry, his reactions are just so funny."

"What did you do this time?" Zero asked from behind me and I turned to face him grinning a little evilly.

"Oh nothing," I said innocently holding my hands behind me swaying a little bit.

"Yea ok, then why did you make that comment?" he asked taking a few towards me smiling a bit.

"Oh alright you caught me," I said smiling and I told him what I had done. By the time I had finished he was laughing and congratulating me on a job well done. "Why thank-you, I'm always happy to hear my work being appreciated."

"Well your work is hilarious."

"I know, thank-you," I said smiling and he nodded his head still laughing a little.

_**Author's note: Hey I hope you're enjoying the story so far, sorry for taking so long to update but I've been having some writer's block. If you have any ideas about the story I would love to hear them because I'm in need of a few more ideas. Thanks ^_^**_


	5. Ruined Moment

We looked at each other and just as he had opened his mouth to say something, we smelled blood. Immediately, we ran towards the source only to find Yuki, two girls, and those vampires Aido and Kain. When we stopped running, we pulled out our weapons, he had the Bloody Rose and I had my spear that was strapped to my thigh (just like Yuki) and we aimed them at Aido. "Let her go," I ordered.

"Come on Luna I'm hungry," Aido whined causing Zero and me to scowl.

"You know the rules," Zero growls at him, ready to shoot him at any moment.

"Akatsuki." I said to get his attention.

"Yea?" he asked and I pointed to Aido, he shook his head. "Hanabusa you know the rules." This caused Hanabusa to pout.

"But Akatsuki," he whined and I smacked him upside the head.

"I'll take things from here if that's alright with you," Kaname said walking towards _us._ Zero and I shot him glares, which he ignored and I pushed Aido towards him.

"Take him, I'll let the headmaster know what happened," I said walking towards the headmaster's office.

~At the Kaien Cross's office~

"And that's what happened."

He nodded and replied, "I see, Kaname will punish Hanabusa so we don't need to worry, thank-you Luna."

"Sure thing headmaster," I said leaving. I patrolled around some more and ran into Yuki, literally. "Ooof!" I fell backwards on my butt.

"Sorry Luna are you alright?" she asked helping me up and I nodded.

"Yea, sorry I must've started sleep walking."

"So Luna did you tell Zero yet?" she asked and I blushed.

"No, I figured I would put myself in a life-threatening situation and have him save me then tell him," I said with a laugh.

"That's not very nice," she pointed out and I shook my head.

"I'm kidding, but with my luck that'll probably happen." Yuki nodded in agreement.

The next few days went on as usual; Zero and I were either sleeping or cracking jokes (either way the teachers glared). When Zero and I were given the task of killing a level E that's when the action came. We were trying to find the vampire that made 14 girls go missing, using me as bait (aren't I lucky?). So there I was, walking around aimlessly, pretending to be lost when I heard a creepy voice behind me.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing around here? Are you lost?" I turned around and saw a man with green hair and crimson eyes. _Found you_.

"Actually yes, could you point me in the direction of the ice cream place?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Hmm I don't think I can you see I'm very hungry and you look so tasty," he said and lunged at me. I side-stepped and pulled out my sister's staff in my fighting position. "Oh look she's got a stick, what are you going to do? Whack me to death?" he chuckled.

"I didn't think of that, thank-you!" I yelled and ran at him, beating him on the head until Zero came and shot him. "Good job!" I said and high-fived him.

"Thanks, hey Luna?"

"Yea?"

"Do you wanna go get some ice cream?" I blushed a little and nodded.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long to write this (and sorry for how sucky this is .) I haven't read the books or watched the manga for a while and i tried sticking to the storyline but I think I'm going to go off on my own. Hopefully it won't end so quickly because I really like this story and i don't want a sucky ending. If there's anything I should change please let me know and I'm open for any suggestions. Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Will they tell?

~At the Ice Cream Shop~

We sat down and a waitress came over, "Excuse me? You two wouldn't happen to go to Cross Academy would you?" she asked us and we hesitantly nodded. "I thought so, you both look like you would belong to the night class," she said with a smile, which earned her two deadly glares.

"You know what Zero? I'm not hungry anymore," I said getting up and walked past a _very_ confused girl. Zero did the same and we walked back to the academy, chatting all the way.

~At the Academy (the next day)~

During math, Yuki decided to send Zero and me notes scolding us for leaving the premises. I rolled my eyes and explained what happened and _luckily_ she left it alone. As usual, Zero and I were cracking jokes and making funny drawings all throughout the day. When the time came for us to do our guardian duties, there was probably three-quarters of the school's female population (as usual). Already fed up with them I yelled, "Lines! Now!" They did exactly as I said and I did the same for Yuki's group, keeping a close eye on them when the Night Class walked bye.

"Aw come on Luna! Couldn't you just let them greet us without being in lines? At least once?" Aido asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"No." I said plainly and he grumpily walked off.

"Can I just say that I'm glad you didn't listen to him? Otherwise we'd be glomped every night," Akatsuki pointed out and I giggled at the thought of that happening. After a minute, that giggling transformed into a laugh and I ended up rolling on the ground, still imagining the looks on their faces if that did happen.

"Luna, what's so funny?" Yuki asked.

"Akatsuki told me he was glad that I don't let the girls near them, otherwise they'd be glomped every night. Now imagine that happening and the looks on their faces," I said standing up and trying not to go into another laughing fit. I looked over at Zero and he was laughing with a red face. Yuki stood there giggling at the thought and I went out on patrol, with a huge smile on my face.

After patrolling the grounds, I was going to go find Zero when...something happened. All of a sudden I had a blood craving. It was that strong, but it was a craving nonetheless. I quickly searched my pockets for a blood tablet and when I found them. I was hesitating, and eventually I whispered, "Better safe than sorry," and took the horrid tablet. "Gah! No wonder they hate those things! They taste like metal!" With all female etiquette gone, I continuously spat, trying to remove the metal flavor from my mouth. After about 5 minutes, I gave up and had anime tears streaming down my face, "Why? Why does Karma hate me? I was protecting her, I shouldn't have become this…this…monster!"

"Luna?" My head whipped around, weapon ready and saw Zero standing next to a tree. I put my staff away and waved at him.

"Hey Zero, what's up?"

"I heard yelling, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I uh had a little blood craving (he tensed at this) and just to be on the safe side, I took a blood tablet. All I could taste was metal and I tried getting the taste out of my mouth-watch your step by the way- and I was cursing karma."

"I was wondering about the red spots on the ground," he said smiling a little.

"Yea, watch out, they could be slippery," I started chuckling a little bit, "Hey, could you imagine someone walking and slipping on them? That'd be hilarious!"

"Especially if it was a night class student," he pointed out smiling and I nodded laughing a bit.

"Hey Zero?"

"Yea?"

"I…Nevermind," I said looking down. _GAH! That was the perfect moment to tell him! Don't let your nerves win! Fight woman! Fight for the looooove! _

"What are you smiling about?" Zero asked sitting next to me on a bench.

"My mind is messed up," I explained chuckling.

"Well I already knew that, what did your mind say?"

"It wasn't really saying anything, more like scolding."

"Why?"

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN! I'm reallyyyyyy sorry about not updating sooner, I just couldn't think of anything T^T. But on the plus side I updated :D. I'll try try try and update soon!**


	7. Hanabusa!

I took a deep breath, _Here goes nothing_, I thought. "It's because I can't tell the guy I like how I feel about him."

"Is he a vampire?" Zero asked a little angrily.

"Technically yes but-" I was cut off by a very angry and disappointed Zero.

"I knew it, part of me thought you were different, but you're just like those psychotic fan girls! Which vampire is it hm? Kaname? Aido? You seem to talk to them the most." With that, he stomped out of the area before I could even say another word. I got up, ran towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"Listen!" I yelled, trying to make him stop struggling.

"Why should I?" he asked glaring up at me.

"Because I need to explain." He was silent, and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down _you can do this, remember. Fight for the looooove!_ I smiled again and looked down at the man I was sitting on. "Apparently, you didn't hear the first part of what I said. He may _technically_ be a vampire but he's going to hold onto his humanity until the moment he dies. It's not Kaname, nor is it Aido, to be honest I despise those two."

"Well then who is it?" he asked, not angry anymore.

"Use your brain smart one, I already gave it away," I answered nicely.

"Me?" he asked confused.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Of course it's you silly! And how could you think I was like the crazy fan girls? I feel insulted! It's like you've never met me before!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but it seems like every girl in the school is obsessed with them."

"Well apparently I'm not a girl…when did that happen!"

"I said it seems, and before I get in any more trouble…I like you too," he said smiling up at me.

"Yay!" I yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Can't….breathe," he choked out and I immediately let go.

"Sorry Zero, are you ok?" He nodded and looked as if he was going to do something when we heard someone.

"Aw now isn't that cute Akastuki? The two hunters are together!" Aido practically screamed.

"Hanabusa, you sound like a school girl," Akatsuki pointed out and we tried to suppress our laughter. Aido, on the other hand had a horrified look on his face.

"Anyways, shouldn't you two be in class?" I asked, still trying not to laugh.

"It's our midnight break, we can do whatever we want!" Aido explained.

"Well, within reason," Akatsuki added.

"Riiiight…" Aido said, a little sheepishly.

"Hanabusa, what did you do?" I asked dangerously, standing up.

"No-nothing! It's just um-"

"Spit it out!" Zero yelled.

"I uh kinda um, drank some of Yuki's blood," he mumbled.

"What did you do?" Zero asked in a menacing tone.

"He drank some of Yuki's blood," Akatsuki answered, mine and Zero's eyes grew wide.

"What!" we yelled, on our feet and weapons ready.

"Akastuki why didn't you stop him!" I yelled.

"I was talking to Ruka and he snuck off."

"Hanabusa, Headmaster's office. Now!"

"Y-yes Luna!" he saluted and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

"Zero, do you want to go or should I?"

"You go, I'm not in the mood for the Headmaster's insanity."

I sighed, "Fine I'll go."

~At the Headmaster's Office~

"Luna! My daughter I haven't seen you in ages!" Cross yelled and tried to glomp me, I side stepped and accidentally (hehehe) ended up glomping Aido. "Luna! Why don't you wanna hug your dad?" he asked me with anime tears.

I merely shrugged and said, "Hanabusa drank some of Yuki's blood."

His eyes grew the size of saucers, "What!" he yelled and I pushed Aido in front of me to make him explain.

"I was about to ask you for more blood tablets, when I smelt her blood and well, I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry Headmaster," he said looking at the floor.

He sighed and took out a huge (and I mean HUGE!) container of blood tablets and threw it at Aido. "Do NOT let it happen again Hanabusa."

"Y-yes sir!" he saluted and ran out the door.

"Wow, I didn't know you could scare him too…that's awesome dad!" I yelled and hugged him.

"I don't like doing it but sometimes I just need to."

"Understandable, you need to be the happy, annoying person we all know."

"You think I'm annoying?" he asked with more anime tears.

"Only sometimes, everyone can be annoying, even Zero."

"Is that so?" I turned around and saw Zero casually leaning against the doorframe.

**AN: Again, DUN DUN DUN! So they confessed their feelings (finally), what will happen? I guess we'll have to find out. (that sounded so much better in my head -.-)**


	8. FINALLY!

**Recap: ****"Understandable, you need to be the happy, annoying person we all know."**

"**You think I'm annoying?" he asked with more anime tears.**

"**Only sometimes, everyone can be annoying, even Zero."**

"**Is that so?" I turned around and saw Zero casually leaning against the doorframe.**

* * *

"Y-yea, I mean when you're all quiet for long periods of time," I explained blushing.

"And how is that annoying?" he inquired.

"Because, sometimes when I try to talk to you and you don't answer, I think you're ignoring me and it's really annoying."

"And you're never annoying?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I admit that sometimes I can be annoying, but I'm still loved, so those moments are no longer remembered," I explained with a triumphant smile.

"She's got a point," the headmaster pointed out and Zero smirked.

"That she does."

"Awesome! Well, if you need me, I'm going to go on patrol." I ran towards the window and jumped out of it, landing safely on the ground. I walked over to the fountain and saw Kaname sitting there, so with an emotionless voice I said, "Hanabusa drank Yuki's blood."

"What?" he asked turning around so he can look at me.

"Hanabusa. Drank. Yuki's. Blood." I saw his fists clench and his eyes burn with such a fury, if looks could kill, I'd be dead as a doornail.

"Does Headmaster Cross know about this?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, he gave Hanabusa a humongous box of blood tablets and told him not to let it happen again." Without another word, Kaname left in search of Aido.

"You just love stirring up trouble don't you Luna?" Zero inquired.

"I just thought he ought to know what happened to his "love interest."' Zero scowled.

"It's sickening to know that monster looks at Yuki." A pang of jealousy shot through my being. Zero must have seen this because he walked over to me and held my hands. "Luna, I'm just making sure a friend is safe. I really like you."

I looked into his magenta eyes and smiled, the distance between us decreasing. When our lips met, a bolt of electricity shot through my body, making his kiss even more addicting. After what seems like forever, we separated for air, our eyes never leaving each other's. When we finally did look away, dawn was almost upon us and we bid our goodnights. On my way to my dorm room, Yuki came up beside me and began walking with me.

"So did you tell Zero?" she asked.

"Yeah, and then Hanabusa interrupted us. Then, we kinda…sorta…um…well to be honest, I had the most amazing kiss ever," I whispered blushing like mad.

"Aw that's so cute!" she exclaimed and giggled when my blush deepened.

"Tomorrow you should bug him about what happened. At least then I won't be the only one looking like a tomato."

"You don't look like a tomato Luna, you're even redder than a tomato!"

"Gee thanks Yuki," I mumbled and said my goodnight.

That night, I dreamt of a powerful vampire coming to the Academy, who nearly kills Zero, Yuki and me. Knowing my luck, it would probably come true, and I'll be stuck looking at Kuran for help.

* * *

**A/N: Yay I (finally) updated! I apologize for taking so long and for how short this chapter is. BUT now that I have added this in I should have an easier time getting ideas and writing them down. Please review! I love hearing whether you like the story or not, and if you have any suggestions or complaints, I'm all ears! :D**


	9. bittersweet day

The next day, Zero, Yuki, and I were called down to the Headmaster's office. He ran up to us yelling, "Look! The whole family is here!" We all side-stepped to avoid him glomping us and he ended up glomping Kaname just as he arrived. The look on his face was priceless, Zero and I started laughing at his discomfort (aren't we nice? ^_^). However, we were surprised to hear a small giggle coming from the back of the room. When Zero and I looked, a scowl replaced all traces of the smiles we had before. There before us, stood a silver-haired, magenta-eyed, blood-sucking leech.

"Another vampire?" I asked, turning toward Cross. "Are you trying to make our lives even more difficult? This means more boys are going to try and flirt with her, and one more creature to watch closely!" The room was silent, until a small giggle from said vampire was heard. I turned to glare at her and demanded, "And what is so funny?"

"You're lying," she said simply with a small smile.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because, you're talking about vampires like you aren't one," she said simply and I snapped. Nobody called me a blood-sucking creature! I jumped at her, but was held back by Kaname, Kaien, and Zero. I used all of my strength to over power them, and almost succeeded if Yuki didn't put her bracelet against my tattoo. The force of the magic sent me flying several feet away and I was paralyzed from the neck down.

"That was a bad idea vampire, because now I'm pissed!" I yelled and tried to break the hold the spell had on me.

"I have a name you know, it's Maria Kurenai," she said with a triumphant smirk.

"Miss Kurenai, I suggest you watch your tongue while you are here at Cross Academy. Unless you wish to upset the night class, you would learn your place here," Kaname instructed. _Please make her listen!_ I screamed in my head. The last thing we need here is someone even worse than Hanabusa Aido.

"Well then, Maria I'd like to introduce to you Zero, Yuki and Luna, the school's guardians," my "father" introduced us to the she-demon. "Now that that's settled, you are all dismissed."

"Um hello? I'm stuck!" I exclaimed trying, once again, to break the spell. A second later, the spell was broken and I could move again. "Finally!" I yelled, running toward Maria. Just as I was about to jump on her, Zero grabbed me at the waist and began walking out the door. "Zero! Let me go!" I ordered, trying to break his strong grip on me. Unfortunately for me, luck was not on my side today and I was stuck being carried almost like a football back to the classroom.

~Later that night~

As usual we had to protect the night class from the day class, but today I decided not to stop them. I told Yuki and Zero my plan to torture the Night Class, Zero immediately joined in, however, Yuki was reluctant. Nonetheless! She did agree to torture them. After all, we work hard to separate them, and Aido wants to see his fans, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANABUSA YOU'RE WISH IS GRANTED! The three of us sat in the trees so we had a good view, and that way we weren't caught in the middle of everything.

"Huh? Where are they?"

"Who cares? We actually get to be close to them!"

All the girls agreed that this was the best day ever, and when the gates opened, the swarmed the Night Class. They were screaming their crushes' names and all we saw were the looks of horror on all of the Night Class students' faces, except for Aido. "This is a dream come true!" he yelled, flirting with all of the girls. The three of us were laughing so hard, we nearly fell out of the tree. After about five more minutes, I fell out of the tree, still laughing my butt off, and crying from laughing so hard.

"Luna!" the vampires yelled and I bolted as fast as I could out of there, still laughing and crying. I lost them when I ran into the sun dormitory. That was definitely a good way to get me out of my horrible mood from earlier.


	10. Grrrr

Later that night, I saw Aido and Akatsuki in the garden with the fountain. "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in class," I reminded them.

"We would be, but that Maria girl is even more annoying than the fan girls," Kain explained.

"That bad?" I asked surprised. Akatsuki nodded.

"And she ate my pocky!" Hanabusa exclaimed (that evil woman! D: ).

"Do you still have some?" I asked and he shook his head sadly. "What's Kaname gonna do about her?"

"I don't know," Kain shrugged. "She pissed him off even more than you've ever done."

"WHAT?" That's _**my**_ job! Not some new girl's! "I'm gonna kill her!" I yelled pulling out my gun.

"Me too!" Aido yelled, forming ice in his hands.

"We can't kill her, that'd go against all that Cross has worked for," Kain stated.

"Damn," I said putting my weapon away.

"Akatsuki, why do you always have to be a kill joy?" Hanabusa whined, and for once, I agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" came _**her**_ voice from the hedges.

"You," I said bluntly.

"Me?" she asked coming out of the shadows and pointing to herself.

"Yeah you, you annoy me and everybody else," I answered.

"Did they tell you that?" she inquired looking at the other night class students. I shook my head. "Then how do you know?"

"If you can piss Kaname off by being annoying, then everyone thinks you're annoying," I explained.

"But Kaname-sama doesn't seem annoyed."

"That's because he doesn't like showing his annoyance, it gives the one annoying him joy," Kain explained looking at me.

"You annoy him too?" she asked looking at me.

"It's my job to piss him off."

"So, I'm stealing your job?"

"Yes. I hate it."

"I guess I'm sorry," she replied turning around. "See you later level D," and she left.

"What did she just say?" Aido asked, while I yelled it.

"She called Luna a level D," Kain repeated. I went to run after her as fast as I could to go and strangle her, but Hanabusa trapped my feet in ice, and I face planted.

"Why did she call you a level D?"

"Simple, Kuran's brother bit me when he killed my family. Now let me go!" I yelled trying to break the ice.

"You mean you're the one that killed that pureblood? Why weren't you punished?"

"Aido, I'm a vampire hunter turning into a level E vampire. I was a kid, trying to defend myself, and in the process, lost my family. I _**was**_ punished without the Council doing anything. My punishment is having them watch me loose my sanity and have them kill me when the time comes. To be honest, I'd rather die than have to be dealt this punishment." I walked past the stunned vampires to finish my patrol.

They didn't talk to me for the next few nights. Not like I'm complaining, I'm glad I don't have to deal with them. However, I would rather deal with them than Maria. She annoys me to no end! "Luna!" I hear someone call.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around and saw someone that looked like Zero running towards me.

"Where've you been? I haven't seen you in days!"

"And you are?"

"It's me! Zero? How could you not recognize me?" he asked faking hurt. I decided to play along, see what his plan is.

"Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well lately. What's new?" He shrugged.

"Same old, same old." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and yell 'imposter!'

"So why haven't you been in class?"

"I've been in class."

"Liar," I muttered.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned putting his hand to his ear and leaned in.

"Liar!" I repeated, nearly yelling in his ear.

"Luna, I'm not a liar."

"Zero isn't, but you obviously are. You're an imposter," I stated and wore a triumphant smirk on my face when he looked flustered. Then, without warning, the imposter kissed me and gripped my arms, so they were at my sides. I struggled as much as I could to make him stop, but it was no use.

"Luna?" I heard Zero ask from my right. The guy released his hold on me and I kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran to Zero. "Luna, how could you?"

"Zero! I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! He pretended to be you and when I called him an imposter, he kissed me!"

"I can see what you like about her Zero," the guy said, recovering from my kick.

"Ichiru?" Zero asked confused.

"Surprised brother?" Ichiru chuckled.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" Ichiru asked and I smiled a little.

"Look Captain Jack, what are you doing here? Why aren't you dead?" I demanded.

"Excellent question, but I'm afraid you'll find out in a later date." All of a sudden, he disappeared, leaving Zero and me confused.

"What just happened?" we asked.


	11. What?

"Aido!"

"Shiki!"

"Kaname!"

"Takuma!"

"Kain!"

"Lines! Now!" I yelled. Zero glared at his group, and both of our groups were in lines quicker than you could say "Shiki." Yuki's group actually got into lines too, this surprised Yuki and me, until I saw Zero glaring at them, and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You, you're like a wolf," I replied smirking.

"Déjà vu eh?" I nodded.

"Luna!" I heard Hanabusa yell, and I was knocked on to the ground.

"What the-? Hanabusa!" I struggled under his weight. "Get off of me!"

"But I thought we were friends!" he anime cried.

"Since when?" I asked getting up and brushed the dirt off of me. "Last time I checked, we hated each other."

"You're so mean!"

"What? We did."

"Oh yeah. Are we friends?" he asked hopefully. I shrugged, and then froze. _What happened to me hating them?_ I thought. "Yay we're friends!" he cheered. Then, he hugged me and ran to catch up with the others. I noticed Zero and Yuki were just as confused as I was.

"What just happened?" we asked at the same time.

"You befriended a vampire," Maria stated simply from behind me.

"I'm not stupid; I'm just confused as to _why_ I did."

"You're changing. Your life will never be the same," she said and went to class.

"What?" I asked confused. First, Aido glomped me, then he befriended me, and now, Maria is telling me my life won't be the same? What is going on here?

"Luna?" Yuki asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Luna, are you alright?" Zero asked, both concerned.

"I'm so confused."

"Join the club," they said at the same time.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I told them and left. When I was all alone, I started to talk to myself. "Am I dreaming?" I pinched my leg. "Nope. I'm not sick. Wait a minute. I haven't had a blood craving for a while, but Zero has everyday." I began to run to the Headmaster's office. "Dad, I need to talk to you!"

"Luna! My loving daughter! It's been too long!" he greeted and glomped me. This time however, I didn't move out of the way. Noticing this, he asked, "What's wrong?" so I explained everything that happened, and when I got to the part about Maria's warning, his eyes grew wide. "Luna, you're turning into a vampire."

"I know that, I'm a level D going E." He shook his head.

"No, you're turning into a level C."

"But that's impossible!" I cried. Once again, he shook his head.

"Every 100 years a hunter, bitten by a pureblood, begins to climb the ladder and eventually, their blood will mutate into the blood of a pureblood." He gave me a moment to let that sink in, and when it did, I was furious.

"What? Is that why the council didn't kill me when I killed Kuran?"

"Yes, because it is so rare, you're just as precious as a pureblood to the Vampire society."

"What about Zero?" I asked in a whisper.

"He will fall to a level E," he answered sadly. My anger was diminished and was replaced with sorrow; tears began to form in my eyes. Zero would suffer while I transform into the highest level vampire and live for a very, very long time. I ran out of there so fast, I was a blur. I stopped in front of the fountain and fell to my knees weeping.

"Luna? What's wrong?" I heard Zero's concerned voice, and I felt him wrap me in his arms to comfort me.

"I'm turning into a level C," I whispered, not daring to look in his eyes.

"What?" he asked and a growl escaped from his throat.

"I just found out. That's why I've been so weird lately," I explained and he gave me a look. "Okay, weirder than usual, and now I know why Maria said that."

He let go of me and got up with his back turned to me, he said, "Don't ever talk to me, and stay away. Vampire."

Angrily, I stood up and yelled, "I didn't _want_ this to happen, it just did! Do you think I _want_ to be one of those blood-sucking leeches? I have no control of what is going on around me, or even to me! Do you think I _want to _watch you loose your sanity while I live forever? I would give anything for me to be normal or even remotely normal again!" I stormed out of there, leaving a stunned Zero in my wake.


	12. Shizuka Hio

The Headmaster decided that I was to be transferred into the night class. I grabbed all of my belongings and went over to the moon dorms. "Luna! What a surprise!" exclaimed Hanabusa. Noticing my discomfort, he told me, "Don't worry, the Headmaster explained everything, and if anyone gives you a hard time, I'll teach them a lesson."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay," I said with a small smile. He showed me to my new room that I'll be sharing with the she-devil.

"Actually, I think Maria was allowed to live in the old moon dorm, so she won't be your roommate."

"Yes!" I screamed with joy. However, this joy quickly receded upon seeing Zero through the window. He looked directly at me, and all I saw was fury, hatred, and a tiny bit of betrayal. When he started to walk away, I wanted to yell, "Stop! Come back! I love you Zero!" but my throat went dry. He needed to hear those words, he needed to know that he's loved and needed, not just to be a guardian.

"Alright, so let me give you the grand tour," Aido said, returning me to reality.

**Zero's POV**

I can't believe she's a blood-sucking demon! _But she didn't choose to be, she said she'd rather die._ Shut up! She was lying! She's a liar just like those monsters! _Didn't you see her in the window? _She pitied me. I don't need her pity. _Your heart is broken, the girl you love is turning into the one thing you hate most. _Thanks for reminding me. _Listen to me. Ever since Shizuka Hio killed your family I've been hiding. Ever since you met Luna, I've been finding my way back. I know what I'm talking about and you __**know**__ I'm right! Go apologize to her and tell her you love her the next time you see her! Do it or else you'll loose her!_

**Luna's POV**

After the tour, I decided to go have a word with Maria. When I walked toward the ballroom-sized living room, I heard voices. "Bring Kaname to me, and I'll help Zero," said what sounded like an older woman.

"But why me?" asked Yuki.

"You're the only one close enough to Kaname to do this. I would ask Luna, but they hate each other."

"O-okay I'll do it," agreed Yuki. I was about to yell at her, but Zero beat me to it.

"No Yuki! Don't listen to her!"

"Zero?" she asked embarrassed that he heard them.

"Zero, what a pleasant surprise," greeted the woman.

"Shizuka Hio," Zero growled. My eyes widened, _that's Shizuka Hio? I thought she was dead!_ "I'm gonna kill you for what you did to me!" He was about to attack her, but I heard the sound of clanging metal. _Ichiru must've protected her._ I ran into the room, wielding my spear in my hands.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Shizuka asked. She was tall, with silver hair, magenta eyes, and dressed in a kimono.

"I'm gonna kill you for putting Zero through so much misery," I said in a deadly tone.

"You think you can kill me with that stick?" she taunted.

"I killed Kaname's brother when I was 11, I think I can handle you," I answered in an offensive position, ready to attack.

"Right, so he's the one that turned you into a soon-to-be pureblood." I lunged at her and attacked with quick stabs and hits, trying to hit something to distract them her. Somehow she ended up behind me, and she began drinking my blood.

"Luna!" Zero yelled. Yuki was frozen in fear. I elbowed Shizuka in the gut and ripped her head away from my neck. I picked up my spear and resumed attacking her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she dodged my attacks.

"Because of the bond between you and Zero, he can't kill you. But I can!" I yelled and jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground. I pulled a knife out of my jacket pocket and was about to stab her, when a huge gust of wind pushed me off of her. The knife flew out of my hand and landed 10 feet away from me, I tried going after it, but she grabbed my leg and dug her nails into my flesh. I yelped in pain and kicked at her, trying to break free from her grasp.

"Luna! Zero and Yuki yelled.

"Stay back!" I ordered, trying to ignore the pain.

"Why are you trying to help Zero? He hates you!" She screeched when I finally nailed a kick to her face and I crawled toward the knife, trying to control my bloodlust.

"Because I love him!" I yelled and a bolt of electricity struck her. I stared in awe and fury at what just occurred. I've transformed into a level B vampire and I'm now a wielder of lightning. I shook my head, trying to regain my focus on the task at hand. Killing Shizuka Hio. I dove for my knife when I saw movement from the corner of my eye. As soon as I had my fist around the handle, I looked at the shadow and came eye to eye with the she-devil. She grabbed my arms, her nails piercing my skin, causing me to once again drop the blade.

"I should kill you, just to cause him even more misery." She grinned sadistically. The pain was so immense, I couldn't think straight, so I head butted her so hard, I drew blood. Not the best idea, but I succeeded in making her release her grip. My vision blurred, all I could see was her shape, and her glowing red eyes. I grabbed the knife, and winced in pain. _I can do this, _I encouraged myself and stabbed the blob in front of me. The last thing I heard before I passed out was a female's screech in pain_._


	13. Punishment

When I awoke, all I saw was white. "Am I dead?" I asked. "If so, then where the heck is Elvis?" I heard chuckling next to me and when I turned, I saw Zero laughing.

"You're not dead; you're in the nurse's office."

"How is that funny?" I asked confused.

"'Where's Elvis?'" he mocked.

"Oh come on, that'd be cool to meet him."

"What about your family?" my smile vanished.

"Because if I wasn't dead, then I won't break any hope of seeing them again," I explained looking away sadly.

"Luna I-" he went to explain, but I cut him off.

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"But I shouldn't have said it." He tried to get me to look at him. I remained silent, it was no use to argue with him "How are you feeling?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Good, surprisingly good. I wonder if it's the vampire blood," I wondered out loud. He tensed at the two words. "Sorry. So what happened to Hio?"

"She died. We don't know who killed her though." His fists clenched and released.

"What happened after I passed out?"

"Shizuka nearly murdered you after you stabbed her in the arm, but Hanabusa froze her and got you and Yuki out of there. Ichiru was distracted, so I punched him in the jaw and I followed the three out you out of there to see if you were alright."

"Remind me to thank Aido later."

"Did somebody call my name?" Aido yelled, making a 'grand entrance.'

"Speak of the devil," I murmured.

"Oh, and you're welcome Luna," he said smiling. Zero began radiating anger, so I held his hand which calmed him down a bit.

"Where's Yuki?" I asked and they shrugged. I sighed and stood up, grabbing my coat off the chair and walked out of the room to go looking for Yuki.

"Wait Luna!" Aido called after me. "You have to rest!" Zero quietly followed me in my search.

"The Headmaster probably knows," he said right next to me. I nodded and headed towards the main building when Zero pushed me up against a tree. I faced the bark, and when I turned to look at him, I saw his lust for blood.

"Go ahead Zero," I whispered. He fought the urge and shook his head, releasing me. I turned around and stared at his back.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said still struggling to control himself.

"Zero, it's not healthy to fight it if the urge is so strong. Besides, it's not like it would be the first time," I said with a small smile. Once again, he shook his head. "Zero Kiryu you won't hurt me. I've been through worse," I reminded him and he turned to face me. I pricked my neck with my fingernail and his eyes glowed blood red. We walked toward each other and I moved my shoulder length black hair away from my neck. He leaned down, with one hand on my shoulder and the other on my arm. I felt him lick where the artery was and I felt a slight pinch when his fangs sunk into my flesh. I fought my instinct to break his nose. It was a strange feeling, my senses dulled; it was silent, except for the sound of my blood leaving me.

"Zero, you're breaking the rules," Yugari-sensei said, coming out of nowhere. Zero let go of me and wiped the blood from his mouth. I took off my day-class jacket and used it to wipe off my blood.

"Sir, this is my fault. He had a craving and I forced him to fulfill it," I explained, trying to protect Zero.

"He did it nonetheless; therefore you both broke the rules. Go to the Headmaster's office immediately," he ordered, putting out his cigarette.

"Yes sir," we mumbled and headed to our destination…again.

**~At the Headmaster's Office~**

"Zero! Luna! Come hug your loving father!" he greeted with his usual glomp. As usual, we side-stepped and Yugari-sensei received the dreaded glomp. Both men looked horrified and quickly separated. However, Zero and I were laughing about the incident until Yugari spoke up.

"I caught Zero drinking Luna's blood," he tattled.

"Zero," Cross sighed disappointingly.

"Sir it was my fault. Zero had a craving and I forced him to drink my blood," I explained for the second time.

"How did you force him?" he inquired.

"I pricked my neck and tempted him even more. Sir, since I'm transforming into a pureblood, I thought that this could slow his transition to level E. also; Shizuka Hio drank my blood, so her venom is flowing through my veins. I thought that maybe since I have her venom, it could help him."

"That was a very noble deed Luna, but rules are rules," father said sadly. "You both have to remain in your rooms for the next week."

"Yes sir," we mumbled and left.

"Well at least we can catch up on our sleep," I said optimistically. He nodded and walked to the boy's Sun Dorm. "And then there was one," I murmured and headed to the Moon Dorms.

"Luna," Kaname called just as I reached the gates.

"Yes?" I asked turning to face him.

"Congratulations on your fight with Shizuka."

"You heard about that?" He nodded. "I was a better fighter when I was younger, and now everybody knows about it. Lovely." I sulked up to my room and plopped down on my bed. After a minute, a thought came to me and I booked over to Kaname's room. I knocked on the door continuously until he finally opened it.

"Yes?"

"If you heard about what happened, then do you know who killed Hio?" I asked quickly.

"I'm afraid I do not," he answered and my head and shoulders fell.

"Thanks anyway," I uttered going to Hanabusa's room. When I knocked on the door, a very hyper Aido answered.

"Luna! Come in, come in!" he invited, opening the door wider. I accepted and waited for him to close the door.

When he did, I cut right to the chase, "Do you know who killed Shizuka Hio?"

He froze for a moment and sighed. "Yes I do."

"Who?"

"Kaname Kuran." Needless to say, I was in shock.

"B-but he just told me he didn't know!" _What is going on here? For a moment I actually __**believed**__ Kuran? _I shook my head. "I hate this! I'm changing so much! I don't want to change! I don't want to become a pureblood! I want to turn level E with Zero!" I cried. Aido hugged me in a comforting manner as I wept. "I'm not going to change. I already lost my ability to kill a pureblood. I'm going to fight this," I promised. "Thank-you Hanabusa," I said and left.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the week. Oh who am I kidding? The next day I snuck out and went to Zero's room. He was surprised when I knocked on his door while everyone was in class. Nonetheless, he let me in and I sat at his desk while he sat on his bed. We didn't speak; we basically just stared at each other, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Why did you come here?" he asked quietly.

"I hate it there," I answered truthfully. "I'm staring to be more emotional and last night I cried in front of Hanabusa and let him comfort me!" his eyes widened and he looked away.

"You had a monster comfort you?" he asked sadly.

"He was right there and I had no control over my emotions," I explained looking away from him.

"What happened?" he asked standing up.

"Kaname lied to me. He said he didn't know who killed Shizuka, but when I asked Aido, he said Kuran killed her." he froze right in front of where I sat and displayed a look of disbelief on his features.

"Kuran killed Shizuka?" I nodded. "Why would he do that?" I shrugged, and then stood up when a thought came to me.

"Wait a sec, I think I remember reading something about if a pureblood drinks another pureblood's blood, then they double in strength." I looked at him with wide eyes. "Kaname just became stronger."

"What should we do?"

"We've got to tell Headmaster Cross."

"But we're not supposed to leave our rooms, you weren't even supposed to come here," he reminded me.

"We'll tell him it was an emergency," I said opening the window. I jumped out and landed on the closest tree branch. I hopped down the branched until I reached the ground and waited for Zero. Once he arrived, we went back to the main building.

"You two were supposed to remains in your rooms," Cross scolded when we arrived.

"Sir, this is important," I reasoned. "Kaname killed Shizuka Hio and drank her blood, causing himself to increase his strength."

"How do we know you're not making this up?" Yugari questioned.

"Hanabusa told me Kaname killed her, and I remembered that if one pureblood drinks another's blood, then their powers will double."

"I don't think Kaname would do something like that," Cross admitted.

"Cross, he's a vampire. Don't put something like this past them just because he acts nice," Yugari warned.

"Don't single him out because he's a vampire Yugari," Cross countered, then turned to Zero and me. "Thank-you for bringing this to my attention, now return to your rooms immediately." We nodded and left the office.

"Kuran's gonna kill me for telling the Headmaster," I whispered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Zero asked angrily.

"Nothing, I'm just saying he'll probably kill me."


	14. Surprise!

I was in my room for a day, when the Vampire Government came and demanded to see all of the vampires (even Zero and I) in the main hall of the Moon dorm. "What is this all about?" Hanabusa asked (very loudly and might I add, rudely).

"Who killed Shizuka Hio?" the head of the Senate asked us. Zero and I looked at each other, knowing that if we told them the truth, they would never believe us.

"Kaname Kuran," I said bravely, and unfortunately our fears were confirmed. The man in charge struck me and Zero growled at him and tried attacking him, but I held him back. "Zero that's enough!" He stopped fighting and I released him.

"How dare you blame a pureblood!" he spat at me and went to strike me again, but Kaname grabbed his wrist.

"Do not put a hand on her," he whispered to the head of the Senate. The vampire nodded and Kaname released his hold on his wrist.

"Now then, _who_ killed Shizuka Hio?" he repeated. We looked at each other again and sighed while the rest of the Moon dorm students stared at them dumbly.

Just as Zero was about to plead guilty, I stepped forward and quickly stated, "I killed her! It was me!" The room was silent and Zero tried convincing them that I was lying, but they were already handcuffing me and leading me away.

"Wait!" Kaname called after them, causing the vampires to stop and turn around. This sparked my curiosity, and I too turned around to see what Kaname would do to affect my fate. "She killed the one that murdered Shizuka, she should be rewarded." Zero and I stared at him in shock, while the vampires stared at him in disbelief, but Kuran must have used his pureblood powers to make them believe what he said was true because they released me.

"What should her reward be?" the leader asked, almost in disgust.

"She shall marry me," Kuran replied with a devilish smirk hiding in his eyes. The Moon dorm students gasped in surprise, and Ruka ran out of the room crying.

Zero and I were enraged at that statement and we both yelled, "What?" The vampires had to restrain us when we tried to strangle the life out of the pureblood prince.

"Surely you don't mean that," the head of the council tried to reason. "I mean, after all, she _**is**_ a former human!"

"Yes, but she's also a pureblood vampire, and I want her to be my queen, " he reasoned, causing me to pass out and the last thing I saw and heard was Zero yelling "You bastard!" and lunging toward Kuran.

When I woke up, I was in Kaname's room and believe me, I was not happy. "Kuran!" I yelled in rage.

"Yes?" he asked from beside the bed that I was laying on, causing me to jump.

"Why am I in your room, on your bed?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"I thought that since we are to be married, we should share a room," he answered simply and I lost it.

I jumped up, grabbed him by the shirt collar and screamed, "I never agreed to marry you!" in his face.

"Darling, you must quiet down and control your anger, what would the others think?"

"Like I care what those blood-sucking leeches think! And don't call me darling! I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!" I screamed and ran out of there as fast as my legs could carry me. I kept running until I accidentally ran into something, or rather, someone.

"Aren't you going to say 'sorry' to your fiance`?" the person I ran into said.

"Kaname Kuran, give me one reason why I should marry you," I murmured into his chest since he wrapped his arms around me.

"You **owe**. I saved your life, and now you owe me." That caused me to stop my squirming, and glare up at him.

"Why would you want to marry me? You hate me," I reminded him.

"I admit, I did hate you. but I started thinking-"

"Oh no," I interrupted him and he glared down at me.

"I started thinking that you were probably doing that because you like me, and then I thought about you and I realized that I love you."

"You're wrong, " I whispered. "I don't like you, I enjoy tormenting you, but I do not love you. I'm sorry Kaname, but I'm in love with Zero, and if you do anything to him because of my feelings...I won't hesitate to kill you," i warned and removed myself from his grip and walked to Zero's room in the Sun dorm.

When I arrived, he was outside his door, sulking. "Zero?" I asked concerned. He just looked up at me and looked back at the ground sadly. "Zero, what's wrong?" I asked kneeling next to him.

"Nothing, just go back to your fiance`!" he yelled, pushing me away.

"He is **not** my fiance`! Why would I marry someone that I can't stand? I'd rather die than marry someone that I do not love."

"Well then, who do you love?"

"You idiot, I love you," I said simply, and I got up.

"Don't leave Luna!" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me down onto his lap.

"Zero, if you believe for one moment that I would love, or even _like_ that monster, then I should smack you and knock some sense into you," I warned, earning a smile and a hug from the man I was sitting on.

"Luna, will you marry me?" he whispered in my ear.

"Zero, I'd be honored to."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, is it me, or did the ending remind you a little bit of Twilight? If not, then I'm just crazy XD**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm not quite sure, but this might be the last chapter of this tale... leave a comment or send me a message (if you can on here...I haven't been on in so long, that I don't remember :/)letting me know if you think this should be the end, and if you think it shouldn't be, then give me an idea of what I could say...Thank-you for reading! :) ~crazygirl4132 **


End file.
